osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 003 01
start| initscene ;シナリオ開始（チャイム＆空） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 autolabel ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=rl011 buf=0 loop=true time=1000 time=1000 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・サウスローン stage=スノーハウス・サウスローン msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=normal time=1500 autolabel time=3000 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 stop=1500 buf=0 time=2000 stop buf=0 play=tl003 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 stage=スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind transwait=800 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel The lights stay on around the clock and the OvalrOffice's corridor presses on. The Snow House staysrawake late into the night. Ngọn đèn nơi hàng lang phòng bầu dục vẫn sáng. Nhà Tuyết đúng là thức rất khuya. stop buf=0 Still, the folks working inside it must rest, lestrthey collapse tomorrow. A great person once said thatreven resting is working. Những người làm việc trong đó cần đọc nghỉ ngơi, nếu không họ sẽ đổ gục vào ngày mai. Một người rất tuyệt vời đã nói rằng làm việc là nghỉ ngơi. I'll be done with the tasks Morita gave me once Ircarry the completed documents to the Oval Office. I'm gonna sleep like a log once I get home. Myrstamina's fine, but I'm mentally tired from all therweird things that happened over the past few days. Tôi đã làm phần Marita đưa tôi trông chừng hoàn thành mớ tài liệu đến phòng bầu dục. Về đến nhà chắc tôi lăn ra ngủ/ Thể lục của tôi vốn tốt, dạo gần đây mấy chuyện kì quặc cứ xảy ra suốt khiến tôi mệt mỏi. ;ＳＥ :ノック ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=blind ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o009 buf=0 time=1250 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 無 autolabel ;ＶＥ：壁越し @yukino voice="0010103" 【yukino/Yukino】「Come in. It's open.」 ;Vào đi, cửa đang mở Huh? Yukino's here Hm? Yukino vẫn còn đây. Yukino would normally be sleeping in her room rightrabout now... ;Thường thì giờ này cô ấy sẽ ngủ trong phòng chứ... ;ＢＧ：執務室・夜明かりあり beginTrans stage=暗転 hideall 出 hidecharacters msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel ;ドア開け＆ドア閉め（ＳＥ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0）ドアを開ける play=o006 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・大統領執務室 stage=スノーハウス・大統領執務室 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind ;時間待ち命令 time=750 stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010104" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, Jun-kun. What were you doing up at thisrhour?」 Ah, Jun-kun. Cậu làm gì giờ này thế? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I came here to leave behind the documents. Anyway,rwere you still awake?」 Tớ đến để lại mớ tài liệu này. Mà, cậu vẫn còn thức sao? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010105" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. I should study up while I still haverthe time.」 Ừm, tớ tranh thủ học trong lúc rãnh. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Study?」 Học? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel A bunch of documents with complex-looking sentencesrwere spread around on her desk. Một đống tài liệu với đầy câu từ loằng ngoằng trải ra trên bàn. The staff compiled these documents and summaries ofrthe economy and foreign affairs for Yukino. Đây là bản tóm lược về cấc vấn đề kinh tế và đối ngoại gửi đến Yukino. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010106" 【yukino/Yukino】「I wanted to at least learn the main pointsrby today since the conference is tomorrow.」 Ít nhất mình cũng muốn biết vài điểm chính bởi ngày mai là ngày hội thảo rồi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You don't have to go that far...」 Cậu không cần phải đi xa thế đâu... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, never mind.」 Không có gì, đừng bận tâm. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010107" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fufu, what was that? You're weird, Jun-kun.」 Hihi, sao thế? Cậu kì lạ quá, Jun-kun. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yeah. I should let Yukino do what she wants. Phải. Tôi nên để Yukino làm những gì cô ấy muốn. She's not just reading those manuscripts, butrscrutinizing the contents. She probably wants thingsrto reflect her own will before pushing them forward.rThat's the kind of person Yukino is. Cô ấy không chỉ đọc, mà còn rà kĩ lại nội dung. Cô ấy luôn đặt nỗ lực vào mọi thứ trước khi tiến hành thứ gì đó. Đó là loại ngừoi của Yukino. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, don't force yourself. If there's anything yourneed help with, don't hesitate to ask.」 Thôi, đừng ép mình quá. Nếu có gì cậu cần giúp đỡ, đừng ngại hỏi. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010108" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Thanks.」 Ừm, cám ơn cậu. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010109" 【yukino/Yukino】「But I'm all right. It's enough that I canrtalk with you like this, Jun-kun.」 Tớ ổn mà. Nói chuyện với cậu thế này là đủ mà, Jun-kun. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Really? It's okay, you know? You can ask me to stayrwith you overnight.」 Thật sao? Được mà? Tớ có thể ở với cậu suốt đêm ấy chứ. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010110" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hehe. You're really perverted, Jun-kun.」 Hehe. Cậu biến thái quá đấy, Jun-kun. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel My sexual harassment doesn't faze her one bit. Tuyệt chiêu của tôi chẳng hề làm cô ấy bận tâm dù chỉ một chút. She's completely in work mode right now. She probablyrwon't be leaving this room until she's satisfied. Cô ấy hoàn toàn bước vào chế độ công việc rồi. Có lẽ cô ấy sẽ không rời khỏi phòng cho đến khi chịu mới thôi 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'll be going then. Good night for now.」 Tớ đi đây. Chúc ngủ ngon trước nhé. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010111" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Good night.」 Ừm. Chúc ngủ ngon 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010112" 【yukino/Yukino】「All right, let's do it!」 Thôi, cậu đi đi. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fl003 buf=0 After making a small guts pose, Yukino grasped herrmechanical pencil and looked down to the documentsronce more. Sau khi làm một bộ dạng quyết tâm. Yukino đặt cây bút chì bấm xuống đống tài liệu lần nữa. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 That appearance unintentionally resembled the timesrshe crammed for exams. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・教室 stage=学校・教室 msgoff stime=昼 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Back when Yukino was an ordinary student, she neverrfailed to review her lessons. Nhớ khi Yukino còn là một học sinh bình thường, cô ấy chưa bao giờ trượt một bài thuyết trình nào. Anyhow, she's the honor student type who forcesrherself to study to pull off good grades. Dù gì, cô ấy cũng là học sinh xuất sắc luôn tập trung vào học để được học lực tốt She's preparing for the conference... huh? Cô ấy đang chuẩn bị cho buổi hội nghị... Hm Her job as a president could possibly be an extensionrof her life as a student. ;Công việc tổng thống giờ của cô ấy có thể đã kéo thêm cuộc sống của cô ấy ra. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;セピア表示解除：すべて resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0）ドアを閉める play=o007 buf=0 time=1200 stop buf=0 time=500 play=tl003 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 stage=スノーハウス・執務室前廊下 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind transwait=350 stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　蘭のテーマ play=bgm04 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040015" 【ran/Ran】「Good work, Jun-chan.」 Làm việc tốt nhé, Jun-chan. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, you too. Are you heading home, Ran-neechan?」 Oh, chị cũng thế. Chị đang đi thẳng về nhà sao, Ran-neechan? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040016" 【ran/Ran】「To be honest, I still have work piled up.rBut I can't greet the Rusian president with arsleepy face now, can I?」 Thật ra thì, công việc còn chất đống kia kìa. Nhưng chị không thể đón tiếp tổng thống Rusian với bộ mặt ngái ngủ này được. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Go tell that to Yukino too.」 Chị cũng đi mà nói với Yukino đi. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040017" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. You already know she won't listen evenrif I tell her, don't you?」 Hehe. Dù chị có nói em cũng dư biết cô ấy sẽ chẳng chịu nghe mà 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040018" 【ran/Ran】「It seems you gave up trying to persuaderYukinon just now, am I right?」 Coi bộ em từ bỏ ý định thuyết phục Yukinon rồi nhỉ? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What, were you watching us? Peeping is crime, yourknow?」 Giừ cơ, chị đã theo dõi em? Nhìn trộm là phạm pháp đó? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040019" 【ran/Ran】「I don't want to hear that from a puppy inrheat who chases after girls' butts all day.」 Chị không muốn nghe lời đó từ chú cún bám đuôi con gái cả ngày đâu. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No way, don't say things that would lead people torconfuse me as a criminal.」 Không mà, đừng có nói cái kiểu như rằng em là tội phạm ấy ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I just wanted to burn the sight of bashful girlsrinto these eyes!」 Em chỉ muốn ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗 autolabel ;※蘭。苦笑 @ran voice="0040020" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. I think that's further from thertruth...」 ;Ahaha. Chị đoán là thế thật 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040021" 【ran/Ran】「Then you must have no interest in boobs andrbutts, right?」 Thế hẳn em không có hứng thú với ngực và mông chứ gì 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Of course. I'm walking the high road of a gentleman,rafter all.」 Dĩ nhiên. Em là người lịch thiệp mà 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040022" 【ran/Ran】「I see. That's too bad. I wanted Jun-chan torhelp me out though.」 Ra thế. Tiếc quá. Chị đang muốn Jun-chan giúp chị đây. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「With what?」 Giúp gì? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=はぁと autolabel @ran voice="0040023" 【ran/Ran】「A massage to make my boobs bigger.」 Xoa bóp cho ngực chị to ra. ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait a moment. I'll go reserve a hotel!」 Chờ đã, để em đi đặt phòng khách sạn ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ran voice="0040024" 【ran/Ran】「We don't have to be in a hotel. We can do itrright here, right now.」 Không cần phải đến khách sạn đâu. Làm tại đây ngay và luôn cũng được. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? But Yukino is...」 Eh? Nhưng Yukino... 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040025" 【ran/Ran】「Oh, so you can't do naughty things whenrYukinon is nearby?」 Oh, vậy ra em không thể làm mấy thứ đó khi có Yukinon ở gần à 【純一郎/Junichiro】「T-That's... umm...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040026" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. Getting flustered, how cute♪ You'reralways that way when we're alone together.」 Hehe. Đỏ mặt kìa, dễ thương chưa. Khi chúng ta ở một mình thì lúc nào cũng được nhé ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o049 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=350 ;時間待ち命令 time=400 stopaction action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 time=500 stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Ran-neechan smiled happily while poking at my noserwith her finger. Ran-neechan cười hạnh phúc khi đặt tay lên miệng tôi. Man. She always treats me like a kid. Things werergoing pretty well at one point, though... ;Ôi trời. Chị ấy lúc nào cũng coi tôi như con nít. Mọi thứ luôn thế, ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 ;ＢＧ：街・ペンシルバニア通り stage=街・ペンシルバニア通り msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=blind autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_ウインク２ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040027" 【ran/Ran】「See ya, Jun-chan. Don't oversleep tomorrow,rokay?」 Chào nhé, Jun-chan. Mai đừng có ngủ nướng đấy, nha? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I know. Good night.」 Em biết rồi. Chúc chị ngủ ngon 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040028" 【ran/Ran】「Yup. Good night.」 Ừ. Chào em ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan and I waved goodbye and parted ways atrthe main street in front of the Snow House. Ran-neechan và tôi vãy tay chào nhau và chi nhau trên con đường trước nhà Tuyết. Ran-neechan left her parents' home and lodges at therChinese restaurant where she part-times at. Ran-neechan đã rời nhà cha mẹ để để đến sống tại nhà hàng Trung Hoa nơi cô ấy làm thêm But she's always with Yukino and me during her sparertime. She must be lonely living by herself Cô ấy luôn ở bên Yukino và tôi trong suốt giờ rảnh. Một mình cô ấy hẳn phải cô đơn lắm. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_02 xpos=0 :0 ypos=-300:300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel Well, I guess I'll start heading back to my emptyrhome too. Thôi, chắc tôi sẽ về thẳng căn nhà trống của mình thôi My house has the exaggerated name of "RozenhowerrExecutive Estate" attached to it, thanks to thereffects of the brainwashing―― Nhà tôi đã được phóng đại lên thành Rozenhower đặc quyền quốc gia" nhờ ảnh hưởng của tẩy não ;ＢＧ：自室・夜明かりあり ;ＳＥ：ドア開ける ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o013 buf=0 stage=本堂家・玄関 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind transwait=500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 play=rl008 buf=1 stage=本堂家・居間 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind transwait=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=blind ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=1000 buf=1 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;ドア開け＆ドア閉め（ＳＥ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0）ドアを開ける play=o006 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=blind ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 stop buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm home!」 Về rồi đây ;BGM再生　エルのテーマ play=bgm03 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030047" 【ell/Ell】「Welcome home.」 ;Mừng cậu đã về ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ドキッ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=8 cycle=40 time=150 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=8 cycle=40 time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wha-!?」 Hả-!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ell greeted me when I got to my room. Irunintentionally raised my voice from her unexpectedrgreeting. Khi tôi bước vào phòng, Ell chào tôi. Tôi bất ngờ lên giọng về lời chào không ngờ đến 【純一郎/Junichiro】「W-Why are you in my house, Ell?」 S-Sao em lại ở trong phòng tôi, Ell? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030048" 【ell/Ell】「Because it is my duty to protect you,rJunichiro-san.」 Vì bảo vệ cậu là nhiệm vụ của em, Junichiro-san. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ah, are you going to guard me while I'm sleeping, byrany chance?」 À, em sẽ bảo vệ trong lúc tôi ngủ phải không 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=8 cycle=1500 autolabel @ell voice="0030049" 【ell/Ell】「Yes.」 stopaction autolabel Whoa, an instant reply. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I appreciate the sentiment, but is there really arneed to go that far?」 Tôi cũng đoán được chuyện đó, nhưng có cần phải đi xa thế không 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030050" 【ell/Ell】「I sensed the need, so I am here.」 Em cảm thấy cần thiết, nên em mới ở đây 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But what are you going to do while I'm sleeping?rIsn't it tough for spaceships if they don't sleeprtoo?」 Nhưng em sẽ làm gì trong lúc tôi ngủ? Chẳng sẽ rất cực cho phi thuyền nếu không đượ nghỉ ngơi sao 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030051" 【ell/Ell】「Yes. In order to conserve my energy, I shallrperiodically go into sleep mode.」 Vâng. Để tiết kiệm nguyên liệu. Em đã cài định kì chế độ ngủ đông. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030052" 【ell/Ell】「However, please do not worry. I am alreadyrputting my SECOM sensor to work.」 Nhưng đừng lo. Em đã bật máy cảm ứng SECOM rồi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「A sensor... huh?」 Máy cảm ứng...? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's not that I'm trying to shoo Ell away. Havingrsuch a cute girl stay with me is a dream come true. Không phải tôi cố đuỏi Ell đi. Được một cô gái dễ thương ở bên tôi như một giấc mơ thành hiên thực But I want to give Ell some private time, and I'm atra sensitive age. There are days when I want to beralone. Nhưng tôi cũng muốn cho Ell một ít thời gian riêng tư. Tôi lại đang ở độ tôi mới lớn. Sẽ có những ngày tôi cần riêng tư ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 autolabel That pretty much means that I want to watch some pornrDVDs! ;Ý tôi là xem JAV! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What about Yukino then? Don't you have to protectrher too?」 Còn Yukino thì sao? Chẳng phải em cũng bảo vệ cô ấy sao? 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030053" 【ell/Ell】「The Snow House's security is perfect. Thereris no problem as long as you stay indoors.」 An ninh nhà Tuyết rất vững chắc. Ở trong thì không có vấn đề gì cả. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030054" 【ell/Ell】「Compared to that, the security level here isrred. There is room for improvement ASAP.」 So với chỗ này, mức độ an ninh ở đây thực diện báo động đỏ. Căn phòng này cần được cải thiện ASAP 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, I only fasten the door chain after all.」 Thì, dù gì tôi chỉ có mỗi cái móc cửa ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=街・ペンシルバニア通り stime=夜_灯off zoom=125 xpos=100 :0 ypos=0:0 time=40000 nowait msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel Unlike the Snow House which Qoo fortified, there wererno changes made to my house. It's a common two-storyrresidence you can find anywhere. Không giống như Nhà Tuyết đã được Qoo củng cố an ninh, nhà tôi thì chẳng được như thế. Nó cũng bình thường như bao căn nhà khác. Incidentally, Mom and Pops won't be coming back for arwhile. I guess they liked the VIP treatment at theirrdestination, seeing how they extended their trip forranother month. Ngạc nhiên là ông bà già sẽ không về trong một thời gian. Tôi đoán chắc họ thích cái chế độ đãi ngộ VIP, dễ thấy hai người họ sẽ kéo thêm cả tháng. Well, it would suck if they came back now, so I'llrtake it easy until everything is settled. ;Thôi, họ có về cũng tổ rối rắm thêm. Tôi sẽ tự lo liệu ổn thoải mọi chuyện vậy, ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夜_灯on 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「By the way, how did you build the Snow House next tormy house? Where did original residents go?」 Mà này, làm sao để xây nhà Tuyết ngay cạnh nhà tôi thế? Còn mấy nhà dân khác đi đâu rồi 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030055" 【ell/Ell】「The people living in this area werertransported along with their homes from thercrash point.」 Những ngừoi sống trong khu vực này đã được chuyển đi cùng nhà họ bằng thiết bị dịch chuyển. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030056" 【ell/Ell】「The official residence and the outskirts ofrthe Diet Building are currently quietrresidential areas.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see, so you guys must've put a lid over the fishyrstuff with some carpenter work.」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示 beginTrans file=ima_ex_08 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=normal autolabel There should actually be a large crater when Ell therspaceship crashed, like the time Vegeto fell. There would've been an uproar if everyone found it,rso Qoo must be trying to fool them by replacing therplot of land. Really, the way these aliens think far exceed ourrcommon sense. I should try to think more flexibly. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示解除 resetcolor colorall=true autolabel beginTrans ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夜_灯on 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @ell voice="0030057" 【ell/Ell】「Do you have any more questions?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm good. For now, at least.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030058" 【ell/Ell】「Then Junichiro-san. Do you want to sleep forrtoday? Do you want to take a bath? Or doryou...」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Of course, it's you. I want you!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030059" 【ell/Ell】「I'm sorry. I am already registered underrMaster Qoo Little-Little.」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I knew it was too good to be true!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I guess expecting such a thing from Ell isrunreasonable. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 Ell looks serious and stubborn. I don't think she'llreven comply if I told her to get out. Oh well. I'll let Ell do what she wants until she'srsatisfied... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So, where will you be sleeping if you're going torlive here? Do you want to use my bed?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030060" 【ell/Ell】「No, I will be over here.」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro028 buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel As Ell said that, she slowly opened the closet door. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 autolabel The storage inside had already been put away andrthere was a futon laid out for some reason. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030061" 【ell/Ell】「I shall sleep here.」 ;突っ込み１ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Are you a cat-type robot!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030062" 【ell/Ell】「I can best relax here.」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「She lightly ignored my question!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 autolabel Ell immediately laid down on the futon and went intorsleep mode or whatever she called it. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 I can't let a girl go to sleep in a closet, but thatrsaid, moving her right now would be... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;※フラッシュバック ;立ちくらみモザイク nofade play=o043b buf=0 ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夕_屋内 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=normal time=0 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall ;セピア表示解除：すべて resetcolor colorall=true ;ＢＧ：本堂家・主人公の部屋 stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夜_灯on msgoff trans=mosaic time=500 transwait=250 stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「......?」 What is this uneasy feeling? It feels like I've hadrthis before... ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Hmm. Nope, can't remember. I'm confident about myrmemory, though. ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 無 autolabel @ell voice="0030063" 【ell/Ell】「Zzz zzz...」 Ell started breathing softly in her sleep. It seemsrshe wasn't lying when she said the closet wasrrelaxing for her. Even so, she looks like an ordinary girl when I seerher sleeping figure. I'm surprised she's supposed tora spaceship. beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_07_02 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1250 autolabel A girl... Yes, a cute girl sleeps before me... Could it be that I could pat her head right now? Andrperhaps take it even further from there? ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 beginTrans hide stage=本堂家・主人公の部屋 msgoff stime=夜_灯on msgoff trans=map22 time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「YES, WE CAN!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 Now is the time to solve the mysteries of space! Myrfeelings towards space are endless! ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo006 buf=0 zoom=125:100 xpos=75 ypos=10 time=1000 ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 stopaction zoom=125 xpos=75 ypos=10 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 play=tl009 buf=1 zoom=100:125 xpos=0:75 ypos=0:10 time=1000 time=1000 stop buf=1 stopaction zoom=100 xpos=0 ypos=0 time=250 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010093" 【qoo/Qoo】「So, what do you think you're doing to myrvessel?」 ;ドキッ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Nonowa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Qoo suddenly opened the window and oh hi there. Just like the first time I met her, Qoo crossed overrspace and appeared in my room. ;ＢＧ：ローズガーデン・夜 ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 play=tl007 buf=0 time=250 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・ローズガーデン stage=スノーハウス・ローズガーデン msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=blind time=350 stop buf=0 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010094" 【qoo/Qoo】「It's noisy when Ell is next to you, afterrall.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Just like that, Qoo brought me to the Rose Garden atrnight. It's a small garden that's right outside therSnow House. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I can't believe you used the Anywhere Door. I can'treven get any privacy.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010095" 【qoo/Qoo】「Fufun. Don't underestimate Federationrtechnology. Connecting time and space is whatrI do before breakfast.」 She can certainly make things like a brainwashingrdevice and a resuscitation device, so a warpingrdevice wouldn't be out of the question. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So what do you want, calling me out to a place likerthis?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010096" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_ニヤリ 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【qoo/Qoo】「You're pretty cold, asking me what I want. Irwas going to take care of you just as Irpromised.」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Seriously!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010097" 【qoo/Qoo】「I'm serious. Come on, hurry up and raiseryour arms.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Nooo, it's embarrassing to do it outside.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_半目 口_ニヤリ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010098" 【qoo/Qoo】「It'll be over in a jiffy. It's going torhurt, so bear with it.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You sound like a mistress!」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr014 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=250 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Click?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 autolabel As my heart throbbed in anticipation, an ironrknapsack suddenly appeared on my back. On my head, anrindustrial helmet. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo013 buf=0 autolabel The knapsack was actually an odd contraption with tworhuge gas cylinders. It secured my shoulders and waistrwith a permanent belt. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=250 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What's with this rocket that looks like somethingrGigantor would be equipping?」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o065 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=4 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 hide trans=map13 time=500 autolabel ;※クー。ドラえもんの秘密道具を取り出すみたいに @qoo voice="5010099" 【qoo/Qoo】「Now go, Iron Maaaan♪」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Iron Man?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=はぁと autolabel @qoo voice="5010100" 【qoo/Qoo】「Yup. He flies the skies with jet power. It'srconvenient for moving around.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010101" 【qoo/Qoo】「So with that, switch on♪」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=sysse_conf buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Huh?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 ;ＳＥ：ロケット噴射 ;ＣＧ：カットイン共通飛ぶ純一郎 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr011 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map12 time=150 無 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_01 msgoff trans=map12 time=150 beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c02_01a level=5 name=文字 file=etc_c02_00a level=7 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=5 nowait action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=3 waitTime=5 nowait trans=normal time=500 beginTrans name=キャラ file=etc_c02_01b level=6 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=2 waitTime=5 nowait trans=normal time=500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Waaaait a secoooooond!!!!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=3000 buf=0 autolabel @qoo voice="5010102" 【qoo/Qoo】「Hahaha, that Junichiro. So reckless.」 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel She ignited the rocket without my consent. Due to theramazing wind pressure, my cheeks and gums flappedrunder the intense g-forces. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ：きらーん ;ＢＧ：星空 beginTrans hidelayers msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=o030 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_09_01 msgoff trans=normal time=0 hide trans=normal time=150 autolabel And so, that night, I became one with the stars―― ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;暗転処理 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 *end| endscene